


When Something's Good

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Maphie drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Keeping You Close**

* * *

 

“God, Soph,” Maddie panted.

Sophie, grinning, slipped back up her body and kissed her lazily. Maddie hummed at the touch, at her taste; their taste. “Good then?”

“Good? Soph, I can’t move.”

Sophie laughed, Maddie joining her, and light kisses were pressed to her nose and forehead and cheek and jaw. Covered and surrounded in all that was Sophie and her love. Sophie laid on her side, head propped up and looking at her with eyes she’d never stop getting lost in. She loved this - them - and she felt so incredibly happy with Sophie; safe and free. And so she rolled over to curl into her, feeling Soph’s tender chuckle as she nuzzled into her chest. Arms came to wrap around her and legs entwined. She never wanted to leave.

They stayed that way for a while, Maddie comfortably holding onto this brilliant girl and feeling brilliant at the same time. When Sophie shifted onto her back, she pulled Maddie with her. Resting half on top of the other girl, Maddie began a slow trace of patterns across Sophie’s collarbone and down her stomach, cheek resting on her chest.

“I love this,” she murmured. “I love that I can touch you like this. I love that I get to love you.”

They both knew it meant more than sweet, honest words. They both knew she was glad she had allowed herself to love. Allowed herself this happy future(not ending - this was just the beginning) and that she followed this path though it certainly wasn’t easy for her. And she was glad Sophie stuck with her.

“Me too.” Sophie pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I sometimes just get so… relaxed with you I just need to keep you close.”

And they both knew how that meant more as well. How Sophie was relieved this girl, her one, her soulmate was still with her because she’d have felt so lost without her. That she hadn’t given up despite the aching in the beginning, that she didn’t listen to anyone but her own heart. That this girl saw enough in her to stay.

“You get all soppy after sex, you,” Maddie teased, poking at a warm, ticklish side.

“Maybe,” Sophie snickered as she squirmed to grab hold her the attacking hand. “But you’re _always_ a sap.”

“What? No, I’m not!”

“Are to, you big softie.” Sophie had caught Maddie’s hand, holding it as she laughed at the pout on her girl’s face.

“I bet you ask anyone, they’d not see it.”

“You give yourself too much credit there, Mads. You’re pretty obviously in love with me.” Maddie just rolled her eyes because she couldn’t rightly argue that. “Besides, I meant when it’s just us; you’re a big cuddly, sweetheart. And I love it.”

Maddie mumbled and nuzzled further into Sophie’s chest. There was a soft quiet as they breathed together, fingers tracing patterns and running through hair.

“Yeah, well,” Maddie eventually murmured. “You’re comfy.” And Sophie hummed, knowing exactly what she meant.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Homophobia

**By Your Side**

* * *

 

She wasn’t exactly  _new_ to it, but this was different. On the streets, there was little time let alone energy to care about stupid things like who you fancy. But on the streets, actually dating was a rarity. She’d heard all sorts of names and jibes from her “mates” but… that was different from the looks she got now simply because she was holding her girlfriend’s hand. She liked to think other’s opinions didn’t affect her, but she’d grown up to be wary of them, to judge how their judgements could hurt her. And some of the eyes on them, they were threateningly dark.

And it sparked a fear in her. For herself, but mostly for what she had with Sophie. Because Sophie didn’t deserve those looks, those sneers of disdain and unfounded hatred. Sophie was so brilliantly  _good_ and still people would look at her like that? Just for holding her hand? 

On the streets near their home, there wasn’t a lot of outright homophobia but there were still looks shot at her, but she was use to that. She was “street trash” to them and she’d see them look to Sophie with bewilderment or pity, but not hatred. And she would take the looks, she could handle them. But when those eyes were on Sophie? She felt sick. She didn’t deserve to have those looks, shouldn’t have to have that worry of people’s reaction. 

But Sophie would just keep walking and smiling and holding onto her hand, even pressing kisses to her cheek. She’d remember that Sophie’s had girlfriends before her, would be out with them before, that she had to actually come out and face all of that before they had even met. She remembered how Sophie would never shy away from showing affection with her but would never push it either, always adept and subtle about knowing when and how much. She remembered Sophie’s refusal to leave her side even in the unknown. She remembered how incredibly brave and strong Sophie is. 

Some of those eyes may hold threats to her and to Sophie, and though she doubts she’ll ever not be afraid for Sophie’s safety, she knows much of that anger has little action behind it. 

While she may still internally cringe at those eyes, she’ll never let got of Sophie’s hand. Because she had something good in her life and she won’t let fear of anything pull it away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I bet Sophie is so grumpy in the mornings and Maddie has to cheer her up!

**Morning Pouts**

* * *

 

“Get up, lazy bones!”

Sophie grumbled and burrowed deeper under the covers at the intrusion to the quiet morning. Far too comfy and warm and content to get up and start the day. And it was her dayoff at that. Surely her girlfriend would understand that.

The bed dipped suddenly and deeply to the side and she rocked before she was bounced back to the side with a loud groan of disapproval. And then a warm weight was draped over her and she would have welcomed it if it weren’t for the hands clawing at the covers hiding her face.

“Oh com’on Soph, it’s nearly half past 11 already.” Her voice was close and muffled as she tried to slip her head further away and under her pillow.

“So?” she whined.

“Sooo, you can’t sleep the day away.”

The covers were pulled from her face, only her forehead under the pillow. She cracked an eye to a too cheery Maddie. “That a challenge?”

“No, it’s a request.” Maddie had such an alluring smile, so soft and gentle and all for her. She would follow that smile anywhere, she thought, but right now she’d resist.

Closing her eyes, she quirked her brow. “A request?”

“Yeah, I’ve let you sleep in as long as I could, now it’s time for you to get up, come downstairs, and keep me warm.”

The smile overcoming her was waking her with a happiness she always found with this girl sprawled over her back. And the ease in which she’d just state things that clearly spelled affection.

“If you’re cold, why don’t ya crawl in bed with me?” She smirked at the huff from her girl.

“And people say I’m difficult. Don’t you want to spend time with your awesome, incredibly nice and hardworking girlfriend who has a cup of tea waiting for you downstairs?” She could  _feel_  the pout.

She groaned dramatically. “Alright, aright. Get off me then.”

Maddie crawled back, out of bed, allowing her to roll over and throw the covers off, eyes still lazily closed. A kiss woke her drowsy mind, the warm lips a smile against her sluggish ones. Eyes opened to that gentle smile. And as much as she loved staying in bed, she loved this girl more and she’d follow her anywhere. Waking up wasn’t always so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe something along the lines of 'public affection' (even though it's two words lol) as they don't really do that on the show and it will be great to see your take on it!!

**No Specific Sort Of Affection**

* * *

 

“The two of you are getting like yous and Sian with all your cuddling and that.”

Maddie looked to Kevin and then up to Sophie, leant up against her with Soph’s arms around her as they all sat around the telly. Sophie made that adorable scrunched up face at her father before turning back to the programme, giving Maddie a squeeze and resting her head back to hers. Maddie just smiled and went back to watching the show.

She didn’t know exactly what Kevin had meant but she guessed Soph and her ex must’ve been really affectionate, what with being best friends and first loves and all that. It didn’t bother her to think about Sophie’s exes. Well, not anymore. Because she was with Sophie now and she  _knew_  they were in this for the long run. Soph loved her and that’s really all that mattered.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t curious about some things still. And Kevin’s comment made her wonder…

“Hey, Soph?” she asked as they were getting ready for bed. It always seemed the most ideal time to for talks, the only real alone time they could get. “What did your dad mean before? ‘Bout the cuddling?”

Sophie looked to her and she could tell the girl was trying to be careful, as if saying the wrong thing would hurt her. It wouldn’t. “Just that me and Sian were pretty touchy feely I guess,” she answered with a shrug.

“Yeah.” Maddie nodded, she’d figured as much but wanted to ask something else, not sure how to word it. “Do you… I mean-”

“Maddie, if you’re worried over somethin’ about that, don’t be.”

Maddie shook her head and tried to re-sort her thoughts. She wasn’t worried. Not really. Just needed to make sure of something. “No, I’m not, I’m just wondering if you miss it? Like, all the public kissin’ and huggin’ and all that?  Just ‘cause if you do, I don’t mind it or anything. I just don’t…” She trailed off, hating how she couldn’t figure out to say things sometimes. Because it mattered when she talked with Sophie.

Sophie had that small, sweet smile as she walked up and slipped her arms about her waist, pulling her close. Maddie’s arms instinctively mirrored Sophie. “I don’t miss anything, Mads. I’ve got everything.”

And Maddie wasn’t expecting this simple conversation to turn and make her feel so full all of a sudden. She had to let out a bright laugh at how high Sophie’s words could send her flying. “Come on, Soph. I mean if you’re one of those people who love that then don’t hold back just ‘cause I’m-”

“Shy?” Sophie interrupted, that smile growing with the warmth in Maddie’s chest.

“I was gonna say reserved ‘round people I don’t know very well, but whatever.” She nudged Sophie about with a grin.

“Like I said, I don’t need that. I like it sure but I just like being about ya. With Sian, we was a a bit more affectionate after we came out, with Jenna we weren’t too much, and with with you it’s different as well. Doesn’t mean anything and I don’t need any specific sort of affection. And I don’t need the world to see it because if they don’t see it, then they’re blind.”

Maddie thought that actually made a lot of sense. And with her Soph, it made sense that she just sort of fed off the sort of affection given her and replied the same and loved any level of it.

“I love walking around the street with ya, doing shopping with you, sitting in the pub with you. I don’t need to constantly be holding your hand or cuddling ya or kissing you. I just need you. I love that you just visit me at the shop, that you’ll bring me lunch or come home with sweets. I love your little notes you leave me in the mornings and I love cooking tea with you and ending up laughing like kids at something ridiculous. I love cuddling with you here, at home. I love your softer kind of affection. Makes it a bit more special really. Because it’s for me and no one else.”

Maddie just watched her, not expecting all that. Not expecting that Sophie actually loved all those things she did. She thought they were nice and something sweet but didn’t know how much Sophie actually seemed to adore them. And it made Maddie feel a whole new sort of thrill.

“’Kay, Mads?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Sophie kissed her softly. “Besides, wouldn’t want to hurt your reputation of being all big and tough, would we?” She teased.

“Ey, nothing could hurt that! I’m well intimidating.”

“Yeah, you and Eckles,” Sophie laughed.

Maddie scowled and began to tickle her girl mercilessly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purgatory

**But She Wanted Her...**

* * *

 

It was maddening. She sat in the room right next to the girl’s.  _Sophie’s_. She was there in this girl’s house, in the girl’s sister’s old room, mere feet from thegirl. And yet she felt so far away. And lost. And cold. And flamin’angry because she’s never let anyone get to her like this girl has.She hates how the girl makes her feel. Hates that she’s unsure of howto approach this… thing between them. She can’t just be all cocky and brazen and just go for it because that doesn’t work with her. And she hates it. What’s she supposed to do?

She hates it. She hates everything about it…

Because she really likes this girl. She’s the only one who’s ever seemed to care enough about her to keep after her, not let her just disappear. She sees her and actually talks to her like a human being; not some dirty, pathetic little thing that needs pity. The way she looks at her… Nobody has ever given her that odd buzz in her gut, made her mad with want to just… kiss her. To hold her.

And that wasn’t her. She didn’t like holding people, cuddling and all that wasn’t her. She didn’t want that. She wanted to stay hard and keep others at a distant. Why would she want to hold someone? To be held? She was her own source of strength, she didn’t need  _hugs_.

She felt a heavy heat in her chest, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly and no. No, she wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to cry over this- this  _daft_  feeling. Because she didn’t need anyone and she certainly didn’t need Sophie Webster.

But she wanted her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kids! (they'd make such cute parents!)

**Pretty Perfect**

* * *

 

Every time she saw them together waslike the first time. It wrapped around her heart and filled her up sofull of emotion she didn’t know how she could stand it. But she did. And she loved every second of it. Seeing Maddie so carefree and adoring with their two toddlers, running around the backyard and laughing… Nothing was as beautiful as that.

It’s funny to think how she hadn’t ever thought on having kids before Maddie whereas now she couldn’t imagine her life going any other way. Just another thing to thank her wife for.

“Mads,” she called out, pointing to their son who was running towards the muddy flowerbed.

Spinning to see the little guy running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, Maddie was after him. “Oh no you don’t!” She laughed, swooping down to scoop him up into her arms. “You know Mama doesn’t want you getting all dirty.” The boy giggled as she started tickling him and Sophie felt so bright.

“Alright, how about you go play with Sadie a bit, yeah?” Maddie poked at a ticklish stomach before setting him down and nudging him towards his sister sat a few feet away.

Maddie watched him go, turning to smile at Sophie and made her way to where she stood leant up against the banister. Kissing her, Maddie quickly grabbed Sophie’s mug of tea to take a sip.

“Hey!” Sophie exclaimed playfully. Maddie just gave her a cheeky grin as she handed the cup back, wrapping an arm around her waist to watch their kids together.

“Micah’s getting sneaky, that one.” She nodded to the boy holding up a toy to his little sister.

“Yeah, sweet though. Gonna be a romantic, sneaking out to bring a girl flowers, just you wait,” Sophie mused.

“Oi, you don’t know that,” Maddie poked at her side and Sophie just looked to her, waiting for her to finish because she knew her well enough to know when the woman was simply setting up. “Could be bringin’ a guy flowers.” Maddie smiled and Sophie rolled her eyes, kissing her cheek.

“You know, this is pretty perfect.” Sophie rested their heads together, eyes on their family.

“Brilliant, more like it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This one could be interesting and definitely not up Sophie's street... "Men." Would love to see what Sophie loves about girls so much and why men aren't for her;)

**The Combination Of One**

* * *

 

She just didn’t get the appeal, whichshe supposed was just sort of…  _duh_. But still. Why did girls like men? They were all gruff and hard and you always hear about how men and women just don’t communicate well. Okay, not to say that all men were difficult of thick or anything because stereotypes and individuals and all that, but  _men_.

Sophie never got them. Never was able to feel a deeper connection with any and she never really questioned it when she was younger. She just thought that sort of connection was something you sort of unlock as you get to know a guy. Or it was all just hyped up movie screen tropes.

But, what she eventually realized, is that there was just this immovable wall. Because when she looked to women, there were endless possibilities, all sorts of connections she could make but with guys? It only went up to friendship and it stopped dead. She didn’t mind the wall, it was just a solid structure and, in a sense, it was an important part in the great maze of who she was.

So yeah. Men.

But women… She couldn’t even explain it really. They were just gorgeous. And compassionate. And more relatable and understanding than she could ever imagine a guy being. Though again, lesbian and all so it would surprise no one that that’s how she felt. Guys were great, wonderful, funny, amazing friends – but that was it.

Soft, sweet, gentle… hard, spicy, rough… bending, unyielding, sparks, warmth. What could she really say to some up women? They were just so much more… vast in her mind. They could be any combination of any number of traits and certain sums added up to someone that fit into her heart. Some added up to friends, best friends, lovers… only one added up to  _the one_.

Maddie was everything possible in a human being. And there were absolutely no words she could think of or create to describe her. So all she can say is, she’s her Mads.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: going quote Sophie here... "Snuggles"

**All For Me?**

* * *

 

It wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be. Rather nice actually, andshe was still overwhelmed with the fact that this was for  _her_. Sophie did this for her, for her birthday, to actually celebrate the day. 

They’d had a couple spa treatments already and and she had to admit it was relaxing. Especially once she let herself just enjoy it because who was watching them? Who was judging? Soph was right, no one knew anything about them and weren’t going to pay them any mind. So she allowed herself to just soak it all up and just be with Sophie. To be filled with the love and pampering Sophie wanted to show her.

But… the idea of just staying in and snuggling was still in the forefront of her thoughts. And she didn’t want to hurt or offend Sophie by suggesting it because she spent all this money on this break and didn’t want to make her think she didn’t appreciate it. She did. And she’d go to more of these treatment deals she just…

“Soph?” It’s her birthday after all, right? “Could we just, like, stay in for a bit? You know, like you had said?” Sophie turned to look at her and she quickly continued, looking to her clothes she was sorting through, “The massage was great and that other wrap thingy an’ all, and I’m not saying I don’t want to do more or anything. I’d just like to be with you for awhile…”

When she looked back up, she saw Sophie grinning brightly and her breath left her. “Babe, we can do anything you like. This is all for you.”

Maddie gulped because when had anything been all for her? Looking to Sophie she remembered that the girl often had that way about her, that look and touch that said that Maddie was  _all for her_. And it still shook her. Because Sophie was  _her_  all.

She smiled softly, awed with the girl before her. “Okay. Snuggles,” she said firmly with a nod.

Sophie gave her that teasing, serious face. “Yes, ma’am.”

Already being in comfy clothes, Maddie turned and jumped on the bed. Rolling over, she held out her arms to Sophie, grinning like an absolute fool. Sophie just chuckled before crawling in after her. Engulfing her in a hug, playfully biting her shoulder, Sophie rocked them about until Maddie was half on top of her and both were laughing loudly and deeply.

Maddie sighed as she rested her head on Sophie’s chest, leg and arm thrown over the girl and positively comfortable. Sophie was pressing her cheek and lips to the top of her head and was holding her tightly. Nestling her head beneath her wonderful, beautiful, loving girlfriend’s chin, she hummed happily.

“Thanks, Soph.”

There was a just a kiss to her forehead and she grinned, turning her face to leave one of her own to Sophie’s neck.

And maybe they spent the rest of the day ‘til tea in bed snuggling. Maybe they did more than snuggle. But hey, it was her birthday and Soph said they could do anything she liked. And she liked Sophie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP reading a book/magazine with Person B lying on top of them (Bonus points if Person B is bigger than Person A).

**Taking Cuddles**

* * *

 

It was another lazy day for them. Neither working that day and Kevin out, already taken Jack to a sitter. It was nice. But Sophie was irritated. She’d done some light chores around the house, mostly their laundry, and was ready to just enjoy the rest of her day. Preferably with her girlfriend.

She sighed loudly again, trying to get Maddie to look up from her book of random facts or whatever it was. She didn’t. Just stayed sprawled out on the couch, flipping pages lazily. Fed up, she finally whined, “Maddieee. Come on, lets go out or do sommat.”

“I’m good,” Maddie replies distractedly.

“That makes one of us.”

Maddie just hummed, clearly not even listening. Sophie pouts, hoping the girl would sense it. She didn’t so she huffed and leant back in her chair, crossing her arms annoyed. “You know, it’s our day off, we should enjoy it, right?”

“I am enjoying it.” Another huff from Sophie and Maddie added, “Don’t you have that book you were reading? Why don’t you grab that?” She still didn’t look up though, just kept scanning and turning the pages.

“I meant we ought to enjoy it together. I want ta do something _with you_.” And maybe she was being overly pouty but she didn’t think she could be blamed for wanting to spend time with her girlfriend.

She saw the way Maddie’s lips lifted at her words though, the soft smile was directed at her book still though.

“Just let me read a bit longer, okay, Soph? Then we can do whatever you want. Promise.”

Sophie sunk further into her seat, at least happy to know her girl wasn’t going to be reading for the entire day. But at the same time she was restless, she was done with what she had to get done for the day and her only other plans were to cuddle with Maddie or walk around the street or something. And it wouldn’t have been so bad if she was sitting up so she could just curl up next to her, but no, Maddie had to take up the whole couch.

But then she had an idea as her eyes ran along Maddie’s lounging body. She bit her lip to hold back a full grin as she pushed herself up out of her chair. Quickly at the edge of the couch, Sophie threw her leg over Maddie’s and knelt above her. That drew Maddie’s eyes.

“Sophie, what’re you-?” Her question was cut off when Sophie just crawled up her body before unceremonious dropping down on top of her. Slightly winded from the abrupt impact, Sophie could hear a laugh in her voice. “Soph?”

She shuffled into a comfortable position, nudging her head into Maddie’s neck, keeping herself out of the girl’s view of her precious book. “I’m enjoying my day.”

The chuckle from Maddie rumbled through both of their bodies and Sophie’s content smile grew when she felt lips press to her hairline and linger. Maddie kept reading, her free hand running along Sophie’s back gently until the page had to be turned. Every now and then she’d feel those lips again or fingers in her hair and she felt she couldn’t be any happier. Mads could read the rest of the day if she wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**What A Year(Out Of 18)**

* * *

 

Maddie had told her she was alright not getting too drunk, just having a pint and calling it good because she didn’t want to become a nuisance for Sophie or make a fool of herself. But Sophie just waved her off, telling her to drink as little or as much as she liked; it was her birthday and she got to decide how to celebrate. Maddie had smiled at her and shrugged.

Sophie was fairly certain the girl was slightly lost at how to handle her own birthday. Not having much extravagance in the past or many chances to go out and have some lighthearted fun. And Sophie wanted things to change for her, to celebrate her girlfriend’s birthday every year with her and not let it slip by without some wonderful memory for her.

So on Maddie’s birthday, they headed over to the Rovers and Maddie ordered her first legal drink. Sophie smiled adoringly at the dismissive grin and “Thanks” the girl gave anyone who wished her a happy birthday. She looked flustered and there was that hidden shyness about her that Sophie could easily spot now. But she looked happy and Sophie wanted nothing less.

Maddie had ordered a second, then sheepishly accepted a drink from Kevin and the guilty look she gave Sophie was just laughed off with a kiss pressed to her flushed cheek. Sophie wasn’t drinking so she could take care of Maddie if need be or stop her from drinking herself sick. She just sat and enjoyed the subtle joy rushing from Maddie.

And she was still loving it as she guided a tipsy Maddie through the front door, her girlfriend’s laugh filling the home with a whole new warmth. And suddenly she was spun around in her arms and swaying forward with this full grin, humming no tune she could place and rubbing their noses together. Sophie wanted to melt in the sweetness of it all.

Instead she pulled Maddie close, steadying her, and peppered kisses over her face.

Maddie was laughing again -it seemed she hadn’t stopped- and leaning more fully into her, arms swinging to wrap around her waist as she nudged their noses together again.

“You’re ‘mazing, Soph.” And the lazy lilt to her words had Sophie’s heart thrumming quietly. “What a year, eh?”

Sophie laughed and grinned and kissed the girl in her arms.

Maddie’s smile drooped into a lopsided quirk, voice warmed and rough from the alcohol. “Love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Mads.”

What a year indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sophie’s reaction to hearing the minibus crashes that Maddie (and her mum) is on.” from theworldisgonnaknow-yourname - Thank you! Might do a follow up drabble some other time…

**Racing Your Heart**

* * *

 

As the other end went dead, Sophie couldn’t move her phone from her ear. She listened to nothing as if waiting long enough would make the silence around her take her heart. But her heart was throbbing, painfully tight and absurdly loud. She gasped for a breath, not realizing she had stopped breathing, and the oxygen flooding her forced her into action.

Her dad’s words came back to her in a jumbled rush. Crash. Injured. Hospital. Mum. Maddie… She was out the door and running, mind racing with her and passing her by, already at the hospital running the halls to find them. The rushing air chilled the tears on her face as her panic burned her from the inside out. Her mind was ringing, frayed and coursing with images and fears and darkness. There was a thick layer of nothingness beneath the chaos because she knew nothing. And if… if she loses either of them… She felt as if she was being split in two as she ran, one running to her mother, the other to her girlfriend. And she  _ached._

Her mum. Her Mads. Her heart. She didn’t know where she needed to run to first. The woman who raised her and loved her since she was born despite differences and conflicts? Who was easy to fight with and not understand but also who has changed and at least tried to grow. Or the girl who she fell for and who opened her hard shell just to let her in, who tried to protect her from herself even if it wasn’t needed or wanted? The girl who spent her whole life running only to stop here with her. One was family and… No. _Both_  were family. Maddie was her family. A family she chose and fought for; she was a piece of her now and her future. Her little fragment of  _home_. And she was struggling to breathe at the thought of that home crumbling.

“Sorry, mum,” she murmured, knowing where she needed to run to.

To the girl who now only ran  _to_   _her_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from or what happened.

**Benefits**

* * *

 

Maddie groaned when the bed shifted, telling her that her girlfriend was leaving her and the warmth of their bed - clearly not sharing the idea of not starting their day… ever. She rolled over to watch Sophie pull on a large tshirt. Maddie pouted before sighing.

“You know one of the great benefits to having your own place?”

Sophie turned to her and her hair was all tousled and glorious and Maddie smiled softly. A smile which turned to a smirk as she went to answer the question in the girl’s face.

“You can walk around in as little clothing as you like.”

Sophie’s brow raised and an amused grinned followed the lift. “Oh is that right?” Maddie nodded as Sophie started walking toward the bed. “And I suppose me “liking” to wear less clothing has nothing to do with _you_ liking me wearing less clothing?”

“I never said that. That’s the thing about moving out together - benefits for both.” Sophie rolled her eyes but when she looked back down to Maddie still laid out in bed, Maddie saw that glint that meant she’d be teased either in a very pleasant or very frustrating way. Perhaps both.

“Mmm so,” Sophie leaned down over the bed, hands supporting her on either side of Maddie’s thighs and Maddie couldn’t help notice the great view down her girlfriend’s shirt. “You think walking around topless all day wouldn’t be distracting at all?”

It took Maddie a moment to both pull her thoughts back and tear her eyes from the very pleasing sight. She cleared her throat and grinned up at Sophie. “Distract me from what? The only thing I want to focus on is you anyway.”

Sophie’s face softened, mischief lifting for a moment before she too gathered herself. Maddie could see a challenge coming.

“Okay,” Sophie said before leaning down to press a kiss to Maddie’s hipbone, causing her breath to catch, before standing back up straight. “Best get up so you can go about not being distracted.”

Sophie flashed her that wonderfully teasing smile before tugging her shirt off over her head and dropping it to their floor and turned to leave, calling over her shoulder, “Don’t you dare put that shirt on.”

And Maddie was scrambling out of bed and all too happy to comply as she chased her girlfriend downstairs and into their kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a list of prompts with never ending inspiration for these two lovelies.

**Interpersonal Attraction**

* * *

 

She’s nervous. She’s beyond nervous and really, this time it’s hard to hide. And she’s very good at hiding. But as she stands outside her Psych 101 classroom waiting on her TA(all gorgeous, kind, brightest eyes, and full smiles TA) her fingers are fidgeting and her mouth is dry. And okay, this was a really stupid idea and she’s not as proud of it as she was when she first thought it up, but it’s already happening so she just has to power through it. She just hopes it won’t entirely blow up in her face.

The door opens and her throat closes.

“Maddie? Come in, please.” The stunning brunette is as polite as ever considering what this meeting is about and what she must think of her.

Maddie just shuffles in and waits as Sophie closes the door behind her, watching as Sophie walks to one of the desks and leans against it. Her eyes are considering and disappointed and Maddie grips the strap of her bag tighter.

Sophie sighs. “Look, Maddie, I think you know exactly what this is about.” Maddie doesn’t respond, making the TA shake her head as she pointedly glances down at the assignment she’d last turned in. “Your last paper… I don’t know why you felt the need to plagiarize it. You’re incredibly smart and if you needed more time, you could’ve just-”

Maddie’s in a panic, not acting nearly as calm and collected and cool as she had imagined. She’s fumbling with her bag, digging inside -whether Sophie is utterly bewildered or positively annoyed, she doesn’t know- and quickly pulling out a 5 page paper on Interpersonal Attraction and thrusting it towards the confused TA.

“Ehm…” Sophie takes the pages, looks down at it before shifting her questioning gaze back to the squirming student. “What’s this?”

“My paper. I mean, my real paper.” She's sweating; just great, that’s great.

“Okay…” A brow quirked and how so stupidly attractive this girl is wasn’t helping.

“I plagiarized that but I really did do the assignment and there it is.” Oh god oh god why the hell did she think this was a good idea?

“Okay, I’m lost here. Why would you do that?”

Maddie rushed in a stumbling mess of words, “I had this stupid idea of getting you to notice me and this would be a great way to talk to you on our own. And you must think I’m stupid and plagiarizing isn’t, like, a joking matter but I really just wanted to… talk... to you…” Smooth. Real smooth, she must be swept off her feet.

Sophie’s laugh filled the empty classroom and Maddie thought that no room would ever be empty with this girl in it.

When she quieted, Sophie was grinning at her, a teasing tilt to her lips. “So yous thought the best way to talk to me was to make me seriously concerned for your education and place here at Uni instead of just coming up and saying hi?”

Maddie felt like an even bigger idiot. And really, she was at a loss for words. None of her planned lines were in her fizzled brain.

Sophie chuckled again. “Well, this is certainly the most interestin’ way a girl has ever come on to me.” Maddie’s felt oddly -and ridiculously- proud of herself for that. At least she’d be memorable. “So, coffee sometime?”

Flamin’ hell. Did this actually work? The TA was looking expectantly at her and she choked out a, “Yeah, yeah... That’d be great.”

That grin -bright and brilliant- was on her and she couldn’t help but notice with a flutter in her stomach, the fondness in her eyes as she turned to the desk to set the real assignment down. Tearing off a strip of paper from her faux paper, Sophie scribbled on it and then gathered up her things. Maddie felt the flutter in her stomach turn heavy. She knew this was stupid. She was seriously mad for ever thinking this would be a good idea. She pictured this going so differently. They'd talk and she'd charm the hell out of this girl and they'd go out somewhere and this wouldn't end. Which was stupid. This was stupid.

Sophie pushed off the desk and walked right up to her, Maddie stuck to her spot. The now smirking girl handed her the piece of paper.

“For the record, I _had_ noticed you.” And she left.

Maddie’s mouth was embarrassingly agape as she watched her go. She looked down to find a number scrawled on the paper in her hand.

She may have weak game but she still scored.

Maddie grinned like the idiot she was.

 


	14. The Distraction Of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out and Sophie gets distracted.

“Flamin’ hell,” Sophie muttered in the dark as she stumbled about in the kitchen trying to find a torch or some candles. The lights had gone out and she swore they ought to be more prepared for such a thing.

She was suddenly pulled up and spun around into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Maddie,” she groaned exasperated. She couldn’t quite make out her features but she just knew the girl was smirking. “I need to find some candles or somethin’.”

Maddie made a noise in the negative and just brought her closer, pressing up to her and grasping her hands. She started to sway them.

Sophie chuckled. “Are we dancing?”

Maddie hummed. “Yep.”

Sophie shook her head, so in love with this girl. “Maddie, the lights are out, we need to-”

“We need to enjoy it and just dance.” They were slowly turning in a circle and Sophie’s heart swelled.

“You’re bonkers,” Sophie murmured as she leaned closer and pressed her cheek to Maddie’s. She felt her grin.

They moved slowly in the dark; bodies pressed close, skin warm, and hearts treading easily in the night. It was quiet and still and calm, all but them settled. As Sophie peered into the darkness, she felt as if the air only moved from their movements. As if the world had truly reduced itself to the only important thing, that being them. Her and Maddie; holding fast, drifting and shifting and heads resting together. Together in the dark.

Sophie’s smile felt warm as she slid her cheek along Maddie’s, pulling back to guide her lips along skin until she found her girl’s humming mouth. And the smile she felt there was just as warm and light.

They swayed as they kissed in a languid dance, arms slipped about waists as they fell into one another. Sophie couldn’t feeling so happy in such a simple moment. Though, honestly, the simple moments with Maddie meant the world to her. This moment was just them, just them being together without care or distraction. Not even the distraction of light.

A nip to her lip had her gasping as Maddie pulled back. Before she could protest, Maddie spoke.

“Best find those candles.”

Sophie stared at the barely there features, mouth agape and slightly frustrated. “What? Maddie, you-”

“Com’on now, can’t rightly take a bath in the dark, can we?” She could hear the weightlessness to her voice and fell that much more for her.

And the idea of taking a bath was always a nice one. She laughed and turned out of her girlfriend’s arms to go back to her previously forgotten search.

Who knew a power outage gave Maddie such lovely and sappy ideas.

 


End file.
